Reform
by Thatwolfbutler
Summary: 2P!Male!Hungary or Daniel has lived in the woods for one year and six months. Though when a certain group of people find him in the woods. They aren't to happy with the state he's in. What happens when a countries government tries to help him be able to live in regular society again? Read to find out.


**Welcome to the awesome that is this story!  
Daniel= 2P!Male!Hungary  
Vivian**= **2P!Fem!Austria  
Liza= 2P!Hungary**  
**Feliciana****= 2P!Fem!Italy****Hazel= 2P!Fem!Holy Rome**

It was a small, grey, square room with a bed and a toilet I was sitting in the corner with a pair of boxers on shaking lightly. I had black hair tied in a small ponytail and many scars over my body, and face.

A man opened the thick steel door. "Come on Hungary. It's time for your treatment,"

I shook my head. "M-my name is Da-Daniel. I don't want to go through the damn treatment."

The man sighs. "Come on Hungary. We go through this every day. If you want to fit in with regular society again then you have to come to through with your treatment." The man had a thick Hungarian accent. He was from my country. but he didn't care about me, none of them did.

I growled. "baszd meg! hagyj békén! (Fuck you! Leave me alone!)"

The man sighs and walks over to Me. "Come now Hungary. Calm down." He sets his hand on my shoulder.

My eyes went wide and the next thing I knew I had tackled the man to the ground and my hands were around his throat. I was breathing hard. "I said I don't want to to! Leave me alone!" I growled and bit down on the mans neck with my animal like fangs and canines growling. The man yelled and thrashed around until two men came in and tore apart me from the man. I yelled and thrashed around. "LET ME GO YOU SONS OF BITCHES!"

The men escort me out and the other man held his neck and wheezes. A doctor comes over and helps him up and leads him out the room.

The men take me, the struggling country to another room with a chair that had clamps on it to hold me down. They set me down in the chair clamping the steal metal restraints around my wrists, ankles, neck, and head. I groaned and struggled slightly but could barely move. The two men left and closed the heavy steel door behind them and locked it. A voice came from the loud speaker in the room.

"Alright Hungary. Pay attention to the screen in front of you." The screen. I looked at the screen. It was the same as everyday. The lights went out in the room and multiple pictures were going fasts forward on the screen. So many pictures. Pictures of people. People shaking hands, dancing, eating meat, I didn't like meat. That's all I ate out in the woods, just raw animal meat, my body won't let me any meat unless it's raw. I don't know why. I'm not a scientist. I sat there just staring at the screen for what seemed like forever. But it was only for one hour. The same pictures being shoved into my face over and over and over again. My eyes started to hurt when the lights turned on Again. I was drooling by the time stranger men came back and took me out the room and to another one.

This room just had a regular wooden chair. No restraints. Just a chair. They set me in the chair. My mind was still processing those pictures that flashed in front of my eyes every three seconds. i went through this every day to. They put a shock collar around my neck and brought in a table with a red button and a green button.

The voice over the loud speaker came on again. "Alright Hungary. You know the drill. Hit the red button for no and the green button for yes."

I hated this me most of all. First a picture if a city. I hit the red button. Then the collar shocked me. I gritted my teeth and groaned. "No! Come on Hungary. We have been thought his countless times." A picture of a wolf came up. I hit the green button. Another shock from the collar. I didn't yell. I just gritted my teeth and took it. The next picture is a man. I press red another shock.

"Come on! How many times must hew go through this!" The voice started cursing in Hungarian. Of course I could understand every word.

This went on for two hours. Every time a picture of something from civilization came up I would press the red button then get a shock. Every time something from the woods came up I would press the green button. And get a shock.

By the time the session was over I was panting heavily and sweating. My neck was burning like crazy and I was now on the ground curled up hugging my knees to my chest. The collar fell off my neck. The two guys came in and dragged me out. I wanted to protest. But I couldn't. The electric shocks made me slightly paralyzed. My body twitched and didn't do what I wanted it to. I blacked out.

When I came to I was strapped to an operating table. My blood from yesterday still stained the table. even the blood from the day before that was there. I don't think they ever cleaned the thing now that I think about it.

The doctor came in with his white lab coat. I twitched slightly as I turned my head to look at him. I hated that bastard. He was always trying some new experiment on me like some gueani pig.

he just smiled at me like normal. "Well hello Daniel. And how are we today?"

I didn't say anything. I didn't like talking to anyone there. Not like they cared. I just glared at him and twitched lightly.

He chuckled lightly and picked up a scalpel. "Still not going to talk to me? Well I guess that's alright. just the sound of your gritting teeth is good enough. Maybe I will even get a scream out of you."

I just turned my head and stared at the ceiling. I took a deep breath. Every so often I twitched.

The doctor made an incision in my chest and slowly cut down. I gritted my teeth and groaned. The sound of my own flesh ripping echoed in my ears. How I wish I was deaf. I closed my eyes, my breath slows down as I try to think of something else. Why was I here again? Oh yeah. I was living in the woods for a year and six months.

The doctor made another incision above that one. Why was I living in the woods again? Yeah. After the marriage, or the Austrian-Hungary empire Failed. I wanted some time alone. So I lived in the woods.

the doctor made flaps with my skin and started to to peel one of them back. I took deep breathes and arched my back slightly. I opened my eyes. The doctor grinned. He had a gold tooth and braces. I will never forget that stupid grin of his. Or the look of that room. It looked a hospital ER room.

I was breathing pretty heavy but tried to slow it down because it hurt like hell with my insides all exposed and stuff. I closed my eyes. I heard him talk.

"My my. I can see your lungs inflating. You know you countries are quite amazing. You look like any regular human inside and out. Though you heal a lot faster then the normal human being hear bodies are tied to the country."

He sets the cold steel scalpel on my slowly beating heart. I tensed up for a moment. "I'm guessing the countries capital, Budapest, is your heart? Yes?" I didn't answers him. But he was right. Budapest was technically my heart.

"Now I wonder. If anything were to happen to Budapest. You would get a heart attack right? but if anything were to happen to your heart nothing would happen to the capital correct?" Still didn't answer. But still. He was right.

He just chuckled. "Now for today's experiment. I shall be taking out your heart. Just to see something." I gulped lightly.

"But first a question. When you lived out in the woods. You ate nothing but raw animal meat right? I remember when I first got the amazing chance to dissect you and your stomach was full of nothing but raw animal meat. Now your body rejects any sort of meat that's not from a dead animal yes?" I still didn't want to answer him. But yeah. Again he was right. Eating any sort of cooked meat makes me throw up.

He sets the scalpel on an artery attached to my heart and with one quick motion severed it. I jumped up slightly and had a hard time breathing. A little of my blood squirted On my neck and on the table. My eyes went wide and I could hear my heart beating like crazy. Hell I could feel it.

Everything started to get hazy. The doctor cut off another artery to my heart making me breathe pretty hard. I'm sure he could see my lungs inflating and deflating like crazy. I gritted my teeth and groaned.

The doctor grinned a little bit his gold tooth shining slightly. I coughed up a little blood and my nose started to bleed. It was getting hard to breathe to my nose because of the blood. So I started breathing through my mouth. I started to get woozy and twitched slightly and jumped up a bit when another artery was cut. I could feel him lifting up my heart from my chest. I couldn't hold it in anymore. I started to yell. everything started to go black and I passed out. I don't know how long I was out. It was nice though. I enjoyed it. Maybe this is what death feels like. I didn't feel anything. the pain was gone. It was a relief. I was happy. But all good things must come to an end.

I woke up and looked around. I was in a hospital room. But their were no windows to look outside. I glanced at the IV in my arm. I tried sitting up but the stitches across my chest prevented that. I lied back down and glanced over at a table next to me. Their was a jar with something in it. It looked like a floating piece of meat. I tilted my head slightly trying to get a better look. It looked like it was throbbing.

"What the hell?" I reached over and picked up the jar and sat up slightly and looked at the label on the front of it. I started breathing hard and started to shake. The label. It read. "Budapest" and under that it Read. "The heart of Hungary." I was staring at my still beating heart. In a glass jar. It started beating faster as I breathed faster. It have of have been in me but it was still insynce with my body.

I set down the jar. Everything just went. Silent. I sat there Dumbstruck. I know the doctor took out my heart but I at least thought he would put it back...what's in my chest now? I mean it feels like it's in there. But it's not. I set my hand over my chest. I didn't feel anything. Not a beat. Was it just a hole there now? Then I felt a slight thump.

"Hello Hungary!" The doctor came in grin and all oh how I hated that man. Always grinning. I looked at him.

"I see you have found out about your heart. And just in case your wondering I put in an artificial heart in your chest. It's basically a sort of small pump so the blood in your body continues to flow. But on the outside it looks like a regular heart and acts like a regular heart. But it's not."

I just looked at him and back at the jar. I picked it up again and looked at Budapest. It felt weird. a piece of me was missing. Literally. I just hugged the jar. "Why..." Was all I could think about asking the man.

"Well that's simple Hungary. For research purposes. You see it still beats even though it's not in you. I plan on keeping it. Just for observation reasons."

I looked at him then looked back at the jar. I hugged it a little tighter. It felt warm. Budapest always made me feel warm.

"Now rest up Hungary. You have a full day tomorrow!" He smiled and left closing the door behind him. I just kept holding Budapest in my arms. I lied down and closed my eyes holding it in my arms.

The next thing I knew I was drifting off to sleep. I had a strange dream. I was back at Vivian's place. Sitting on the couch watching little Feliciana. She looked adorable in her little white button shirt and brown shorts. She was messing with little Hazel. Just like she use to. Good times. I was smiling and watching the two. It was a nice dream. I usually didn't dream about much but this made me feel. Well. Happy. Feliciana made her way over to me and sat down in my lap as I rubbed her head. Like I use to. Hazel did the same. They would usually do that. I leaned back and let the two fall asleep leaning against me. Good times.

Sadly all good things must come to an end. I woke up and looked around. I was still in the hospital bed. Holding Budapest. It was still warm. Which made me feel warm. A nurse walked in slowly and looked at me. She looked a little scared. But I guess I wasn't the most approachable man around. I had four scars on my face, I was stitched up across my chest, I did have this emotionless expression while staring at her, and I was holding a jar with a still beating heart in it.

She slowly walked up to me slowly like I was some kind of animal or something. I suppose I had a little stubble on my chin and a few stray little hairs over my body, and I did live in the wild for a year and six months. She slowly reached for Budapest and I lightly glared at her and held my jar closer. She blinked and stopped moving.

I stared at her and growled lightly. I did have wolf like nature. A year living alongside wolves had an affect on me. She tried to reach for it again but I growled a little louder.

"Come on Hungary. Just give it to me. The doctor needs it." She reached over and tried to take Budapest from me. I tackled her to the ground and set Budapest on the side of the bed. She looked scared. Oh but she did look hot. Her big boobs being perfectly shaped in that tight nurse dress. I hadn't seen another human woman in over a year. She whimpered as I moved my head down to sniff her. She smelled like the outside. It was nice. I licked her neck as I held down her wrists. she tried to scream but I pushed my lips on hers. My growing excitement pressing up against my boxers. she kicked and groaned. Before I could do anything two guards rushed in and pulled me off and she ran out carrying Budapest. The warmth he was giving me was all gone. I watched as she ran away. I whimpered slightly and when they took me to my room, I curled up on the bed and fell asleep. At least they let me sleep for as long as I wanted. I usually knew how many days I would sleep. Every day they would make this beeping noise go off in my room.

When I woke up it was three days later. I pulled the covers over my head as the doors opened. Two guards grabbed both my arms. I struggled against them and kicked and screamed thrashing around. I somehow got one of my arms loose and pinned them both against the wall starting to crush their necks. Oh the look of terror on their faces. They kicked and tried to get out of my iron grip but to no avail. I smirked lightly tightening my grip around their necks. They started to foam at the mouth and slowly stopped moving I squeezed, and squeezed, and squeezed, until I heard a loud snapping. They were limp, still foam coming out their mouth and even their eyes were half way out their skull. I let them go and let their limp bodies fall to the floor. I looked at the door way. Sweet freedom was so close I could smell it! I started to walk out the small square room. I had been there for...well...I don't know how long exactly. It was years though. I dunno how many. But it was years. I know I came there in 1920.

I looked down the hall. Their were no doors or windows. I came to the end of the long hall and opened it. Then their were five doors. Three of those led to my three daily tortures, then I saw that was labeled exit. I slowly walked to the door and pushed it open. As soon as I did alarms went off. I cursed under my breath and quickly ran out the door and into the woods. The building was in the middle of nowhere. I just kept running. And running. I had no idea where I was going. When I couldn't hear the sound of the alarms anymore I stopped running and panted leaning against a tree. I could hear the faint sound of dogs barking in the distance.

"Fuck." I panted and started jogging a little until I found a river. I could here the men yelling and the dogs getting closer. So I jumped into the river and started to swim. down the river. The rapids were rough and it was a little hard to paddle but I made it away from them. Though the rapids got a little to rough and I couldn't make it out of the water and was tossed above and below water. I heard a waterfall up ahead. I couldn't do much. I just closed my eyes. Maybe this was the end of Hungary. I mean their were two of us. My sister would live on okay without me. To bad I wouldn't say goodbye to her.

I smiled lightly. Soon everything will be over. The pain, the feeling of emptiness, just everything. "Sweet sweet relief." As I went over the edge and plummeted a few hundred feet and fell into the rough rocky waters letting the rocks both sharp and big dig into my skin.

But I could have sworn I saw something dive in and save me. I groaned and coughed up blood and water. My vision was hazy. But I saw someone with long wavy dark brown hair, violet eyes, and a scar going over her right eye. I groaned and whined lightly. "...mama..?"

I could barely see her smile. She soothed my hair back and I could hear her say something. "Shhhh. It's alright my boy. You've been through a lot. But it's not your time." That's all I could hear before passing out.

* * *

"And then I woke up here in the house. And you really have no idea how I got here sister?" Daniel was bandaged up and he looked at his sister.

Liza twirled her long dark brown hair around her finger. "Nope. Not a clue Daniel. But. It's glad to have you back brother. You were gone for three years. I did miss you." She kissed his cheek and ruffled his hair before getting up. "Looks like our parents really do love us huh Danny boy."

He flinches at the nick name. "I have told you before. Don't call me that. But. Yeah. It seems like they do. Who would have known." They both share a light chuckle.

Daniel lies down in the bed and sighs closing his eyes. "Thanks...mama..." he muttered before drifting off to sleep.


End file.
